Crying Kit
by PureTorture345
Summary: The youngest ANBU captain ever. Naruto sets out on a mission making Naruto a genin hated as Naruto yet loved as the ANBU captain Crying Kit. Naruto hides many secrets. Will Naruto ever trust enough to reveal these secrets? Or will they stay secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok as some of you may have guessed this is my second attempt at Crying Kit. Since I was unable to save it for what I wanted to do. So I have re-written it and am hoping that this is better than my last story so enjoy!**

"Die you damn demon spawn. Rot in hell with all the others like you who don't even deserve to exist let alone breath the same air as us!" A villager screamed kicking me viciously in the stomach. My consciousness wavering with every strike to my body.

"You worthless piece of shit! This is what you deserve and so much more for the death of my son!" Another yelled as he began stabbing me with a dull kunai.

"WHY... WHY?" I repeatedly screamed not understanding or comprehending what was happening. My consciousness began to waver in and out as suddenly all the attacks stopped. A figure I could barely make out through the pain had stopped them. Why I did not know never has these kinds of attacks to me been stopped before. I blacked out soon after the warm man picked my up if I had anymore tears to cry then was when I would of shed them. Never had another human being offered this kind of kindness other then the Hokage. It was so very foreign yet welcome to my battered body.

***The Next Day***

As I awoke to the feeling of water dripping on my face the feeling of surprise was not present. It was obvious that the man was not offering kindness by picking me up he was bringing me to more torture. He probably had stopped the villagers so that they would not get accused for the murder of someone such as me. As I now lay within a sewer and to my horror not a pothole was in sight to help me escape from this wet prison. With great difficulty I was barely able to stand up it was going to be torture in itself to find the way out. I began limping in hopes of finding an escape soon the pain threatening to once again take away my consciousness.

I only was wandering for around 5 minutes but to my battered and abused body if felt like an eternity. Though I was lucky to have come across a door. I never knew that sewers had doors but I was in to much pain to care at the time. I slowly peeked inside and was greeted unfortunatly to a giant cage and not an exit like I had hoped. It was a massive structure at 200 feet high and 100 feet tall the bars stood 5 feet apart whatever was housed in there I would not want to meet. I was about to leave when the sound of breathing caught my attention. Instead of leaving I began to walk closer curisoity having been peeked. As I got closer and closer the outline of blood red eyes entered my vision. Closer I went wanting to know what was looking with these eyes. I never knew at that time that those eyes would change my life forever. They would help me become strong even if I never wanted to be. These eyes gave me power the same kind that made the villagers hate me. This power drove even those of the most sane mind insane with greed of becoming even stronger. But even though I was so scared of it still this power could help me protect those I loved dearly.

And destroy them.

***Six years later***

"Naruto, I do realize you aren't that bright but only graduates are allowed here." A wild boy with red triangles that seemed to hang from his eyes said. With the animal like quality to him and not to mention the dog that was ever present within his coat it was easy to determine he was of the Inuzuka clan. Famous for their advanced hearing and smell. To bad he wasn't more observent because the symbol of my passing lay clear as day upon my forehead.

"Well dog breath who must be even dimmer then me as you can clearly see I did pass." I told him as I pointed to this symbol. He looked repeatedly between me and it a look of bewilderment and anger across his face. He looked about to yell but was quickly cut off as the arrival of 2 banshees stopped him or Sakura and Ino. These two where infamous for their rivalry in getting Sasuke the Uchiha wannabe. Unfortunatly I was in the seat they where fighting so hard for and lets say that was the last place I wanted to be.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" They yelled at me. One had the strangest hair color of pink that was down to her mid back while the other had a long blond pony tail.

I decided to let my mask do the talking and acted mad since he girl I was supposed to have a 'crush' on aka Sakura wanted to sit next to someone other then me. Unfortunatly today must not have been my day since the boy sitting in front of the teme accidentally bumped into me. This caused me to fall face first into the teme lips first. 'Argh he stole my first kiss!' I ranted. 'KYUUBI I was saving that for someone special!' I complained to my mentor. He was actually the reason that I was able to make it into ANBU. My codename: Kitsune. Though the only one's to know my real identity is the Hokage and someone very special to me.

I also have a nickname that makes me famous among both villagers and ninja. This nickname being Crying Kit since every time I have killed someone no matter who they are I will always cry. It is from both power and the memories of days passed that cause me to do this. I am terrified that sins of the past will reawaken and history will repeat itself. I also fear that one day I will become insane with power. It's happened to many people ; Orochimaru and Uchiha Madara just to name a few. Though the killing of these ninja has never bothered me like everyone else seems to believe.

Not surprising i am actually the youngest ANBU in history. I had become a genin at age 5, Chunin at 6, Jounin at 7, and at age 8 I had gotten my ANBU mask. At this point I became part of Uchiha Itachi's team. The year after my final promotion he killed his whole clan leaving only his brother, Sasuke, behind. Sometimes I wish that Itachi had killed him but I guess he had something planned for his brother that no one but him knew about.

Now I bet your wondering why I am in a ninja academy when I am in ANBU? Well to put it simply I am on a long-term mission right now to protect the Uchiha, and the reason I'm acting like an idiot is so I can get on his team which I did. Anyways enough about me back to the present!

"NARUTO!" Yelled all the fangirls at seeing me just take the Teme's first kiss. To my horror they all gained up on me and beat me. Now I have faced S-Rank ninja, had the famous Uchiha death glare given to my by Uchiha Itachi himself and wasn't afraid. But I would gladly have taken any of those rather than go through that again they where frightening.

***Five minutes Later***

"Ugh when is Iruka-Sensei going to get here it's been like 3 hours!" I complained.

"Shut Up you idiot it's only been 5 minutes." The pinkette screamed. At this point the said Chunin came in with the list of teams to be assigned.

(Sorry I'm not going to put this down just know that it's the same as the manga.)

***Three hours Later***

"Sakura can I complain now it has been three hours." I said annoyed as I looked at the clock. Deciding I was pissed I then went to the door and put a eraser between the door and the wall. As Kakashi-sensei came in the eraser fell and hit his head. Now going with my mask and the laughing fox in my head I fell on the floor laughing as Sakura said she tried to stop me. Yeah right she tried to stop me I heard her laughing when I had put the eraser in the door.

Kakashi-Sensei then said "Well my first impression of you is that I hate you all with a passion. Meet me on the roof." He said as he poofed out of no where.

'That was mean Kyuu! Where not that bad... well at least I'm not.' I told Kyuubi as I followed my team mates to the roof.

'Right Kit, right. Your just a lovable, annoying, loud, obnoxious...' Kyuubi said as he kept on adding to the list.

'I am taking that as a compliment since I have been working on this mask for over 5 years!' I told Kyuubi and brought my mind back to the real world.

As we made it to the roof I saw a little orange book Kakashi-Sensei was reading and it pissed me off. I still couldn't belive this guy had made it into ANBU. Let alone that he was the strongest in the village next to the Hokage. What with all the porn he reads. Now I might be an ANBU captain but I was one of the weaker captains. I just had the best reputation which is not a good thing being in ANBU.

"Now let us tell each other our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." He told us as he went back to reading his horrid porn.

"Why don't you go first Sensei?" I said looking right in his eye while holding up my idiot facade. 'Kyuu what if I gave to much saying that he could figure me out by the simplest of actions! I mean common he was my captain before he left! He even told me I was his favorite team mate!'

'Kit calm down! He will not realize it's you he's to caught on whatever happened in the past and anyways he play's favorites remember! He probably will have full attention on Uchiha and ignore you and the banshee.' Kyuu told me as I contemplated this in my head.

'But Kyuu I don't want this mission! It's too hard I might reveal my identity then all my enemy's will try to kill me. Or worse they will find out I have...' I started to say.

'Kit shut up they won't figure out about that.' He said trying to reashure me.

'But Kyuu they might not find out about that but what if they find out I'm ..." I once again was interrupted by Kyuu.

'Kit they will never guess that! So shut up and listen their looking at you funny.' He told me as I looked at my might be team. They were looking at me like I had something hanging form my nose.

"What?" I asked as I looked at my team.

"Well Blondie we would like you to go so that the rest of us can get on with out lives." Kakashi said.

'So like him.' I told Kyuubi as I went to take my turn. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, drawing, and my precious people. I dislike power, people who judge people for something they can't control, the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, and little orange books."

'Hahaha good one kit.' The Kyuubi said as I went on.

"My hobbies are drawing and training. My dream for the future is for everyone to respect me." I said Kakashi procedded to tell us what we where to do tomorrow. The second he was done I got up and left so I could go get a solo mission from the Hokage.

***With Kakashi***

So I have a fan girl, a boy bent on killing his brother, and a loud mouth prankster. Though that part about power is a bit odd and I can't believe he said he didn't like Icha Icha it's the best book ever! Anyways I better keep an eye on him. Kakashi thought as he went to read said little orange book.

***Back with Naruto***

'Shit! Kyuu I accidentally told him my fear of power! What if he puts two and two together.' I told Kyuu as I ate a bowl of ramen.

'Shut up Kit he probably just thought about who your characters showed looked over your fear of power. Is going to watch you more closely then usual for a while then go read his little orange book.' Kyuubi said trying to reassure me.

'Yeah guess your right. But Kyuu I swear if they learn I'm...' I told him before my thoughts where cut short by said fox.

"Kit they will not be able to figure that out one way or the other so just shut up!" Kyuu said finally at his wits end with me.

'Ok Ok, don't blame me if they figure it out one day it will be on your head.' I said as I ate more ramen.

'Whatever kit I'll tell you what if they figure it out then I will teach you my most powerful jutsu.' Kyuubi then told me.

'Really! It's a deal Kyuu, and don't worry I won't purposely tell them I really don't want them discovering who I really am it would bring me a lot of grief from them.' Finally finishing my ramen I then went to my house to see what I would wear tomorrow. To tell you the truth I hate the color orange but this was the last gift given to me by someone special before they went away. Though it was just a joke it was their last gift so I decided to wear it for my disguise until I was a genin.

I'm a genin now so the orange monster will have to go. I looked around finally finding what I was looking for. It was an outfit I picked out a week ago since I knew that I was going to pass the Genin exams. It was a black shirt with a blue spiral on the back. The pants where black with about 10 pockets and where baggy and easy to move in. I set them to the side so that I wouldn't forget where they where. As I went to bed that night I wondered if I was going to have fun with the team. I also wondered if I would ever trust them enough to reveal my secrets. Oh well better get to sleep before I ended up with a bad morning.

**Well I'm back and going to edit this story. Unfortunatly my sister never did get to the story so I picked it back up. Really sorry for the delay but I am going to completely edit this story and right now I'm dead tired and have school tomorrow... wait today. So please R&R! Sayounara!**

**Again so very sorry in the delay of updating this story! I hope to have it updated by this Friday... Monday at the latest.**


	2. Chapter 2

************************

****************************

I'm so sorry about how long this is taking but I suddenly had an idea as I was writting the first draft of this chapter. Then I couldn't think of how to add it so I had to completely redo this part of the story. So again I'm sorry for the wait. Hope you like this chapter though.

Disclaimer: *whistling looking side to side* WEEEELLLLL *sees a lawyer* I don't own Naruto!

As I dreamed I remembered the first time I passed the exam and was put into a genin team. Half a decade ago.

__

***Dream Sequence***

"Settle down class time for me to call off your names for what your genin squads will be." Iruka-Sensei said as he started to read off names. I zoned out only interested in what my team will be. I hoped I would at least be with Hitomi she was the only one to actually treat my like I wasn't a little kid. I know I was only 5 and they where all 12 but common. I got the best grades in the class and they still treat me like a little kid. Also I don't think most 5 year olds can show the Hokage that they have enough skill to skip the first 5 years of schooling and go right to the last year of the academy.

Anyways I heard Iruka start to call my name and my teammates names. "Narumi Uzu, Hitomi Hyuuga." he started.

"YES!" Both me and Hitomi screamed that is until the last name was called.

"Hisashi Uchiha" Irukas sensei called.

"NOOO" where what all three of us cried as we all slammed our heads against the desk.

"Your team number will be 7 and your sensei is Kyoshi."

Glarring at Hisashi I looked away wondering why he was put on our team. Though Hisashi was a Uchiha he was obnoxious and loud just like Naruto. He also for some reason had the same eye shape and hair. Him and Naruto could be brothers! He still had the trade mark hair and eyes though. Now the reason I didn't want him on my team was because he was one of those who saw me beneath him even if he was only second in the class behind me.

Now here's where he and Naruto differ. Naruto is an idiot while Hisashi is the top ninja. So anyways enough about Hisashi now let me introduce you to my best friend Hitomi.

Now Hitomi may be a Hyuuga but she is the first Hyuuga in history to not have the signature lavender eyes yet still have byakugan. Hitomi has green as grass eyes with a pupil that you cannot see on most Hyuuga. Thus why she was given the name Hitomi meaning pupil. Her hair color was the same as her younger brother Neji. I believe he just started the Academy this year. Yeah I think he's about a year older than me so that's about right. She also has the hair grown down to her waist but usually holds it in a low pony tail.

What's sad though is that their father just died about 2 years ago when Neji was 4 I believe. Anyways as I though this Iruka just named off the last team. We where then excused for lunch.

"Hey shorty." I heard Hisashi call as I sat down with Hitomi.

"What?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"Why are you even in this class if all you can make is dead last huh?" He asked as he sat down.

"What are you talking about it was announced to the class I was Kunichi of the year you idiot." I said looking at him confused.

"Well I'm certainly not dead last that only leaves..." We both then looked at Hitomi.

"Hitomi please don't say your an idiot that can talk smart? That doesn't make any sense!" I yelled looking as if I was looking at Kyuubi in a dress.

"Nono but I did purposly get last place so I could hopefully get in your group. After all that would have been the only way.

I then glomped her yelling how smart she was to be dumb! After that me and Hitomi ignored our other team mate as we talked about what our sensei might be like.

As the lunch hour ended we went to our classroom and saw about 10 jounin lined up to take their team away. As I looked over them I waited for our team to be called. Finally a rather cool looking guy with red hair not as red as mine but close actually his looke more brown then red. He also had these silver eyes. To tell you the truth I have never seen silver eyes before so it was kind of cool. He was also a height of about 6 foot. He then called us away as we went to the roof. After that well he told us about the actual genin exam that was to be taken the next day he then sent us off to train or do whatever we wanted to prepare the next day.

***End Dream Sequence***

" _Hitomi said. _

I was woken up by one of my subordanants crow. She said that I was to report to the Hokage immediatly.

Getting up I saw Crow leave as I put on the genjutsu needed to show who I really was. I discovered that I was in fact a girl when I was only 4 and learned how to release genjutsu. I freaked out I ended up going to the Hokage to aske what happened when he told me that the genjutsu was put on for my protection. He then ended up telling me my real name and then told me that my father was Minato Namikaze. He refused to tell me my mother's name.

So it would turn out that my real name is Narumi Namikaze. I then struck a deal with the Hokage I would remain as Naruto if he let me enroll in the last year of the Academy. He agreed as long as I went as my real self with a different last name. So that's basiclly how I got into the Academy. So I just made a clone of Naruto to reak havoc while under genjutsu I went to school.

As I though of this I walked into the Hokages office wearing my uniform that I hid under a floorboard that is loose under my nightstand.

"Ah Kitsune mission report." The Hokage said.

************************************************

****

Ok that's all I'm writting for now. Hope you like it! I am very sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I couldn't get the Hokage seen right and also I didn't want to keep you waiting. Though I promise that I will give a detailed description of Narumi and her teammates next chapter. Anyways next chapter is the Hokage meeting and the bell test!

Also please R&R!

Sayounara!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the wait but I wanted this to be good and I also started school so this is taking longer for me to write. As for how long to wait I'll try to get a chapter out at least once a month if were lucky two a month. I'm really sorry but I'll make sure to make the chapters long and detailed as I can get them!

Name: Narumi Namikaze (Narumi can mean Beauty, Achieve, or Achieve, truth) ( It can also mean the roaring of the sea)

Gender: F

Age: 5

Hair: Auburn reaching down to her mid back

Eyes: dark blue with flecks of light blue

Height: 4'8

Information: She is weilder of the Kyuubi though people only know this when she is disquised as Naruto.

Name Hitomi Hyuuga (Hitomi means pupil)

Gender:F

Age: 12

Hair: long brown hair (like Nejis only hers is in a low ponytail)

Eyes: A vibrant green

Height: 5'5

Information: She is the only Hyuuga to not have the lavender eye color but still able to weild the byakugan. She has a more reserved personality then her teammates but she is still a prankster like the other 2.

Name: Hisashi Uchiha (Hisashi if I remember right means long-living)

Gender: M

Age: 12

Hair: spiky and black (like Narutos only black)

Eyes: Black

Height: 5'6

Information: He is a bastard child born to a father only known to the 3rd and his mother. His father will be revealed in a later chapter. He was a hyper kid with a love of pranks.

Name: Kiyoshi (sorry I believe I spelled it wrong last chapter anyways Kiyoshi means "pure")

Gender: M

Age: unknown

Hair: redish brown down to his shoulders

Eyes: silver

Height: 6'0

Information: The only thing's known about Kyoshi is that his best friend was Kakashi Hatake, and that he has a love of cats. (this does not apply to the cat that always seems to get away from the fire lords wife. That cat is EVIL!)

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. (Glares at the lawyer sitting across the table drinking tea)

Chapter Three

"I have nothing to report as of this moment Hokage-Sama only that we will be taking the bell test tomorrow which I plan on our team passing." I told the hokage in an emotionless voice.

"Very good you may go." The Hokage said as he got up to probably go to bed after all it was about 2 in the morning.

"Have a good rest Hokage-Sama." I said as I shushined out of the room.

(ok I know that was crappy but I really don't have the Kitsune character down yet so sorry for that part.)

As I woke up the next day I hurried up and put on my new outfit hoping I didn't look to Emo like the teme. 'I may be a ANBU captain but I am still a girl and girls only want to look their best.' Where my thoughts.

After eating breakfast ' something I hadn't done in a while but I didn't take orders from Kakashi I never did. Even when he was my captain I was the one stealing his favorite book and then burning them before he got them back those books are just pure evil!' I ran out the door realizing I was going to be late when I started to slow down remembering how Kakashi was usually late if Crying Kit wasn't on his team 'do to the fact she burned his Icha Icha Paradise books if he wasn't on time.'

I made it to the bridge about 5 minutes late and not to my suprise Kakashi wasn't there. "AHOY SAKURA-CHAN!" I yelled pretending to look in love after all part of my mask was that I had a crush on the banshee. Sadly enough.

As I sat down after the pinkette hit me and the teme just hined I remembered the first time I took the test I was about to take. It was one of my happiest memorys with my old team.

***Flashback***

_I was sitting on the bridge waiting for my teammates. I had gotten there early do to nerves. I also forgot to eat breakfast unfortunatly. So I was starving. I looked up when my hopefully new teammates showed up._

_"Hey HItomi did you bring any food with you I'm starving!" I said as I ran up to her a hopeful look on my face._

_"Ummm. Narumi we weren't supposed to eat breakfast remember? Sensei told us not to. So I don't have anything to eat." As she spoke these words my face slowly went from hopeful to horror. I wasn't getting breakfast! But... but... that was the most important meal of the day! If I didn't eat that then I get grouchy and ornery throughout the whole day even when I eat lunch! _

_As my eyes realized this was all senseis fault my eyes darkened in anger. Sensei would pay no one gets between me and breakfast no one!"_

_"Well since you're all here why don't we get started?" Sensei said. "Now your task today will be pretty simple. You see the Hokage decided to try to make a three man team instead of a four man team, and this team is the test subjects so I'm sorry to say that one of you will have to go. Now you all have to agree on who to get rid of out of the team. Oh and by all agreeing I mean the three of you have to agree. You have one hour to choose. Otherwise I'll choose." He said. He then left in a poof of smoke._

_After Sensei left Hitomi looked right at Hisashi and smiled. "Oh Hisashi how about you just agree to go and we will promise not to force you." Hitomi said with a cheery voice._

_As Hitomi said this I sat back down still ornery I though about what sensei said. I then realized that he never said we couldn't get rid of him!_

_"Hey guys I know a way where none of us go!" I said looking proud._

_"What?" Both or my teammates said._

_"Why don't we vote of Sensei? He said the three of us had to agree and he never said it had to be one of us!" I said. "Well ok he said one of us had to go but he still never said that we couldn't vote him off."_

_"Well Narumi does this have anything to do with the fact that you forgot to eat breakfast this morning? Cause I know that you would blame sensei for that." Hitomi said._

_"Noooo."_

_"..."_

_"Maybe..."_

_"..."_

_"Ok yeah a little but still its a good plan!" I said._

_"Well ok lets do that but lets pretend that were getting rid of someone so he is caught of guard." Hisashi said._

_"I'll do it!" I said jumping in the air like a little kid! He's probably expecting Hisashi to go so if I act all gloomy he'll be caught of guard!" I said._

_***45 minutes later***_

_"Well who's going?" he asked looking at all of us. Seeing my gloomy expression he immidetly assumed I was going by the looks of it. _

_I then started to speak."Well it took a lot of arguing but we finally came to a decision." I said. "We have chosen... you sensei."I said with my sweetest smile._

_He looked at all of us and started laughing. "With all the teams I've ever been assigned never have any of them actually passed. Usually they are still arguing by the time I get back. Never have they all agreed on one person much less me." _

_"Wait wait wait what are you talking about?" I asked._

_"Well since you've done it I think you can guess what it is so why don't ya figure it out yourself?" He said._

_As he said this I thought and though until HItomi said the answer. "It's teamwork isn't it? If we had chosen a teammate like this in a war then that teammate would have died and we would have lived a true team would have gone none or all." She said._

_"That's correct! You know for the dead-last you're pretty smart." He said._

_"She's not dead-last." I said. "She's a stupid genius she purposly got dead-last so she could be on my team that makes her a stupid genius." _

_"Ahhh. Well then since this is over, who wants ramen? I'll pay!" Sensei asked._

_"WEE DOOOOOO." Both me and Hisashi said at the same time. We then looked at eachother in disbelieve that we agreed on something._

_"Oh no their's two of them!" Hitomi said as she stared at us in horror having gone broke a couple of times due to my eating habits. (hey she offered) She then smiled realizing that Kyoshi had offered to pay. She then looked at them and said "Well Sensei I hope you're rich." She then started walking toward the ramen stand with both me and Hisashi the both of us still stunned that we agreed on something._

_"Well they can't be that bad." Kiyoshi said as he started to follow us. _

_Lets just say with the both of us combined both me and Hisashi ate about 40 bowls... each. Kiyoshi also went broke that day. He had to take about 3 S-Rank missions to get all his money back. He also never offered to pay for our ramen again._

_***End of Flashback***_

I snapped back to awareness when Kakashi-Sensei showed up. He was about an hour late. Which suprised me I though he would at least be two after all Kiyoshi always complained about him being late whenever the two went somewhere. It was kind of funny since Kiyoshi was always on time if not a little early while Kakashi-Sensei his best friend was always at least 3 hours late. 'He must be changing his ways' Where my thoughts when Kakashi-Sensei started to give us the lecture on what we where doing.

"Well today gaki you will be trying to get from me these bells. Whoever gets one will become genin but those who don't will be sent back to the academy." He said.

"But Sensei theirs only two bells." The pinkette said. (ok about the other chapters where I called Sakura a Banshee and everything I'm not trying to bash her its just how this story goes. I mean think about it a captain of an ANBU team has to be quiet and hid their emotions. While Sakura wears here emotions on her sleeve and is quite loud that's why I call her a banshee not to bash or anything just look at it form Narumi's point of view.)

"Yes that means one of you will be going while the others will move on." Kakashi said.

Going with my mask I then said. "But Sensei you'll get hurt!"

"Ma Ma just give it you're best don't worry I'll be ok." He said. "Now any questions?"

Now going off my mask a little bit I then said, "But Sensei in all the years of Konoha their has never been a 2 genin 1 jounin team its always 3 genin 1 jounin. Why did it suddenly change?"

Looking caught of guard for a second Kakashi-Sensei quickly made up a lie. "Well you see the Hokage decided to try a new tactic if there are fewer genin on a team then the jounin sensei will be able to keep his focus better then if their where three."

"But Sensei shouldn't the Hokage formally declared it to the class then? He would have had to use the whole year not one team that way it would give a better view on the outcome." The banshee then said.

"Well that would be true but he wants to just try on team that way incase it it an utter fail then he won't loss a year of genin." Kakashi-Sensei quickly said.

"But then isn't that putting us at more of a risk I mean common sensei I'm dead last shouldn't he have at least used a team that didn't have the dead last in it? That way their's a better chance at survival." I then said.

"Well that's a very good point and you know what my answer is this I am the teacher and you will listen to me and what I say goes so that means one or all of you are going back to the academy. Depending on who gets the bells." He then said.

'Kyuu this is quite fun I mean common he's completely lost on what to say now and I've barely started!' I thought to Kyuubi.

"Well unless we get an answer I'm not doing it." I said. "That's like walking into a cave without checking to see if theirs a bear or something in it." I said.

"I agree Sensei I don't want to walk blindely into something without proper facts." Sakure then said.

"Well what do you say Sasuke?" Kakashi said.

"Fine whatever. I agree with the dope." Sasuke then said.

"Well then I have no reason but to ... PASS YOU ALL !" Kakashi-Sensei then said.

"WHAT!" Sakura then screamed!

"Its obvious that this was all about teamwork." I said temporarily forgetting the mask I was supposed to be.

"Why is that Blonde?" Kakashi-Sensei asked.

"Well common 2 bells three teammates. Telling us not to eat due to the fact that it will make it harder for us to think. Do the math it's plan and simple! I mean common a dead last could figure it out!" I said.

Everyone then looked at me I then rememered I was dead last. I then said "See I just proved my point that a dead last could figure it out now tell me why the two top students in this year of the academy couldn't?" I said. Deciding to let them stew I turned around and left.

"He needs watching." Kakashi said.

"What was that sensei?" the pinkette then asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking out loud Pinky." Kakashi said.

"MY NAMES SAKURA NOT PINKY!" the pinkette then yelled.

"Well Sayounara I have some reading to do." Kakashi then said that as he poofed away.

End of Chapter Three

OK I hope you like it I know that it! As I said at the beginning I most likely will only be able to get this out once a month due to school and I also want to make sure this story is good so it will take a while to write it. Anyways

Sayounara!


	4. Chapter 4

HOLY S*** I can't believe its been what? half a year since I updated? Wow they weren't kidding when they said high school goes by fast anyways. This will be all about what happened to Naruto's team. It will reveal the main reason for Naruto's fear. It will also explain what happened to Naruto's mother, and who Hisashi's father is.

Disclaimer: 'Cries into hands' I'll ..never own Naruto 'Cries some more' 'Looks up with dry eyes' HA I really got you with that one! lol. Though I seriously don't own Naruto. 'Realization hits, eyes go wet, Burst into tears' NOOOOOOO!

***Chapter Four***

I was excited! It would be the first mission my team had since we became genin a couple weeks ago. Ever since the bell test we had been working on all sorts of things from our team work to walking on trees and water. We also worked on our postion on the team which we had been given based on what our reports in the academy said.

Hitomi was given the part of Genjutsu user, she was also back-up ninjutsu. Her third was healing. She wasn't the best healer but she would get us out of a tight spot if I was to injured to heal.

Hisashi was Ninjutsu user, and back up Taijutsu. His third was Genjutsu. I learned he had absolutely no skill in healing suprisingly. After all his chakra control was way above mine.

I was Taijutsu and Healer of the group. My back up was genjutsu. I know I had two main ones but I have this since a healer needs to protect themselves. Also it could be used with healing but instead of healing it kills the enemy. I never really liked ninjutsu. I was suprised when Sensei gave me the part of healer. He said that a certain test we where given during the Exams was to see if we had healing qualitys or not. I never knew this but you had to be born with the ability to heal. You couldn't learn it unless you had the skill otherwise the healing abilities would kill the person that was supposed to be healed.

He also told me later that I had passed with flying colors on that test and the only person to match what I got was Tsunade-Sama. Also known as the Legendary Sucker. I was suprised when I was told this. After all I had crappy chakra control. Well that is I used to until I found a seal located on my shoulder that made my chakra control bad I soon learned that it was placed by a retired ninja that wanted me dead. So I wasn't bad at controling my chakra no more.

Anyways Sensei had trained us for a few weeks. Now it was time for our first mission! I couldn't wait to see what it was. It would hopefully be something useful and not something like having to escort a drunk bridge builder or something. Walking into Hokage tower with my teammates on either side of me after decideing me to be leader of the group much to Hisashi's horror.

"Well let's see what we have today." the Hokage said checking his list. "Well it looks like for the very first time in history we have absolutely no D-ranking mission. So I am pleased to say that you will be getting a C-rank. I believe that your skills are good enough for it right Kiyoshi?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama I believe they are more than ready." Sensei said.

"Well then I will asign you the mission of taking these herbs to a town located in wave country. Good Luck." the Hokage said he then proceeded to give us the herbs.

***Three Hours later***

After getting ready we where off no believeing that we were on our first mission ever and it was a C-rank. If only I knew that would be the last time my teammates would ever set their eyes on the village. Maybe then we wouldn't have accepted the mission.

***Two days later***

"Why why? I don't get it why did Sensei lose? I can't be possible he can't be..d..dead? NO it's not true it's not TRUE! My world then fell into blackness as I let the Kyuubi take over so I could kill Zabuza Monichi for killing my sensei. Unfortunatly it wasn't the half that taught me everything I knew. I was the half that destroyed the half that hated human kind. The half that killed my teammates with my hands then gave me the memorys of it. If only I knew this then they would have been alive. But unfortunatly they died and Zabuza got away.

***Flashback***

_My red eyes opened and looked right at Hitomi blood lust in my eyes I wanted to kill. I didn't care who or what but I wanted to kill. _

_"Nar... narumi what wrong with your eyes? Are you a Uchiha or something." Hitomi asked not knowing that it wasn't me. As she walked closer the red chakra formed at tail and swiped at her... she was dead on impact I watched her still body hit a tree and land with a heavy thud on the ground. Her green eyes opened left unseeing. _

_"NARUMI WHAT WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DID YOU DO THAT WASN'T SHE YOUR FRIEND? YOU... YOU... YOU BITCH!" Hisashi screamed as he attacked me hatred in his eyes. I didn't use my tails this time instead when he was in arms reach I threw out my clawed hands and dug them deep in his chest and grabbed his heart. Slowly sqeezing I watched as pain and hatred took over his features as he slowly died. The last thing he said to me was._

_"Demon" Then his eyes lost all life as I gave one hard squeeze and his heart burst. He fell to the ground with utter hatred on his face as his body slumped to the ground before me. Then the part of kyuubi taking over my body brought the hand to his face and licked my hand clean of blood. The memory that kyuubi gave me then ended as my hand was licked clean. As his words said this one thing "this is power." _

_***Flashback End***_

This is why power scares me. I have already killed my two best friends because of it. What if the Kyuubi comes out again and does more than kill a few people but my whole village? These thought plague me every time I use any type of chakra to kill. So I cry whenever I use power. I am scared of the other half of Kyuubi, I'm also scared of Zabuza Monochi the only person who would make me release that half of Kyuubi again. After all he is the main reason behind my teammates and senseis death. Though I still give myself all the blame.

After the anbu came looking for us 6 days later they found three bodies left in the exact same positon as when they died and me curled under a tree murmering to myself that it was my fault. The ANBU not knowing that I was the Kyuubi figured that Zabuza killed all three of them and carried me and their bodies back to the village. Only the Hokage knows the real story. I also learned something about Hisashi's father. I learned that he was in fact the basterd son of my father. Meaning he was my half brother.

Though the most shocking new was when he told me about my mother. He figured I would need some good news after "watching" my teammates die. He told me that after the Kyuubi was forcibly ripped out of her that she went into a coma. She was still in it and they don't know if she would ever wake. I personally hoped she didn't after all why would a demon deserve a mother? I would take years for me to get out of this state of mind. Though I never did overcome my fear of power.

Well their it is the next installment of Crying Kit. I hope you like it. I am really sorry for taking half a year to update. I just hope that this makes up for it.

Sayounara


	5. Chapter 5

**Yep I am not dead and neither is this story. Unfortunatly I completely forgot most of the plot of what I wanted to do with this story but on the bright side I have more experience writing stories so I should have a concrete plot withing the next few weeks. **

**I am truly sorry for such a long hiatus but I just couldn't write Naruto for a while I lost all interest in the manga and anime and found no inspiration. But this is over and I will try to get up a chapter a week which unlike this week will either be on Friday or Saturday so I don't have to worry about School.**

**Once again sorry for not updating!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

I once again woke up in tears from a dream that has plagued me since that fateful day. For over a year after I would scream my lungs out every time not able to tell the difference between dreams and reality. Now so many years later I still was put to tears every time not able to get the images of my bloodied friends and mentor out of my head.

If I where to see Zabuza now I do not know truthfully what I would do. Whether it be freezing in terror or trying to rip out his eyes I do not know but one thing I do is that the man terrified me.

The bed creaked as I got up to get ready for yet another day of missions. Sure it may still be dark but there was no going back to sleep after having such a dream. Even Kyuubi who was in my own head slumbered not knowing these dreams still plagued me at night. I slowly walked over to a coffee maker in the corner and started a pot.

Without coffee I would never be able to make it through days such as this. With all the menial work from D-Ranked missions it would be nothing short of a miracle for me to make it through a day without a least one cup of the caffine filled drink. As the pot began to fill I began to breath in the aroma of the energy giver and decided to get ready as it brewed.

I half dragged my feet along the cold wooden floor as I headed to the small closet in the corner of my apartment. What a weird feeling it is to have the body be so tired yet the mind so awake. Through my open window I caught the movement of a ninja running past my apartment on the roof probably on patrol. Rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes I gave a deep sigh and opened the closet door.

It took me what usually was a simple 5 minute 20 minutes to pick out my outfit. I usually wore the same one every night but today something seemed off. Sure the dream I had last night wasn't that uncommon for me but today something was telling me that today was different. So instead of my usual garb I picked out an outfit that was very similar to what Shikamaru usually wears. The colors where deep reds and blacks to make it easy to hide and the fishnet shirt would make it easy to put more holsters on it to help in case of a long drawn out battle.

Sure being a genin the probablity of such a long battle was not common but something told me that I would be sorry if I didn't. I heard a small beep at this point and realized the coffee was done. Sure the coffee maker may be a bit slow but it was perfect for nights like this when I didn't need to rush.

So with a long stretch I began to once again head to where the coffee maker was. Next to it was a coffee mug I would set up in case of nights like this. The only time I ever really did drink coffee. After one cup I headed to the small bathroom next to the fridge for a shower which never seemed to have warm water. That was perfect today though because it would help wake my still tired body up.

After I showered and washed I sat at the table with another cup of coffee and just sat there not thinking just listening. I listened to the couple two doors down who even at this hour where arguing over something as they always did. I heard the old man upstairs snore rather loudly as he slept. A beeping from next door told me it was four am and the man who lived alone had to get up. I did this for hours listening to the tenants with such average lives. I listened with envy as I would never have a life like this.

I sat there slightly dazed and never realized the sun was up. The people of the building where either up or asleep yet I still listened. A loud beeping much like the mans next door broke me from this daze. With a little more energy I got up and turned off the alarm which told me I still had another hour before it was time to meet up.

I took a sip of the coffee in my hand and grimced as it had gone stone cold and went to get a new cup. I then walked to my window and leaned outside of it slightly watching the people walk by. Living in a rather run down area not many people did but I still enjoyed the peace and quiet before having to go meet up with my wannabe team mates.

Funny how Sakura always complained that I contributed nothing for our team yet when we got a down and dirty job she never did a thing. The girl worried more about her new manicure then the actual work that needed to be done. When our team got a new mission I worried that she would get herself killed or maimed when we fought actual enemies that didn't care that she just cut her hair

With the last of my coffee gone I turned off the pot and began to head towards the meeting area. Sure we still had half and hour before we needed to meet and the walk only took 5 minutes but I couldn't stay in the apartment a moment longer.

I was the first one there much to the surprise of both my teammates when they arrived but I barely even noticed them as I gazed into the flowing water beneath the bridge. Something was still bugging me and the thought of the unknown terrified me.

A few hours later Kakashi finally arrived and he had a slightly surprised expression when none of us said a word about his lateness. We all seemed to feel something a miss and the fact that Kakashi was once again late was not something any of us wanted to bring up.

So when he told us it was time to get a mission we all got up and followed him in silence. As we got near the tower the feeling of dread I felt seemed to grow and grow. Whatever was about to happen I was not going to like it one bit.

When we entered the building and went to the mission room my feeling of uneasiness hit its peak as my eyes fell upon the Hokage. He had a look in his eye that I didn't like but I couldn't place my hand on it why.

As the door closed behind us the Hokage began to speak. "Now I understand that you all have been doing D-Rank missions for about a month now and I believe you are ready for a C-Rank mission he began." My blood ran cold as flashbacks of the same thing happening in the past flashed through my mind. "Truthfully if there had been any others I would of picked them but this mission needs to be done now as the one who needs the ninja team is leaving today. Your mission is to escort the bridge builder Tazuna to the wave country and oversee him as he builds the bridge." He then handed a folder to a semi surprised Kakashi.

At this point I really wished I had made another pot of coffee as I realized we where going to be walking a lot today. The door opening behind us broke me from my thoughts as our client had arrived. To my great disappointment he was a drunk who looked as if he didn't get any sleep last night because he had been drinking so much.

"These brats are supposed to protect me? They look barely old enough to have graduated from sippy cups yet let alone protect me." He said with a slight slur. I nearly gagged as his breath smelled like alchohol. "Especially that shrimp in the middle he lookes like even a fly could beat him up." The drunk Tazuna said as I realized he ment me.

Going with my Naruto persona I then began to attack him and yell. What I yelled I don't remember but I do know that my teammates where holding me back as I screamed. Finally calming down they released me as I was breathing heavy from all the fighting and yelling.

Afterwards we left the mission room and Kakashi gave us 20 minutes to get ready for the possible month long mission. I quickly went home and packed two extra sets of clothes, my ANBU uniform and mask. I also grabbed plenty of energy bars for the long walks as it was unlikely we would meet any creatures that are good for eating.

As I was leaving I decided last minute to grab a sword I bought years ago after the confrontation with Zabuza. It was the weapon I was most comfortable using as I trained with it during my spare time for many years. The blade was of a chakra reinforced steel that was unbreakable to most attacks. I figured it wouldn't be suspicious even if my persona as Kit used a sword because it was different one from this.

Sure the fighting style was the same and it was an original but I would just say that Kit had trained me on what to do should anything happen. So I once again ran out the door 10 minutes before our meeting time.

45 minutes later the last of our team Sakura finally arrived at the gate. It was time for us to head out. If only at the time I knew what was going to happen on this terror filled mission.

**I hoped you all liked it!**

**Sorry again for not updating in so long and I am going to try to update again tomorrow. After this week though I will try to update every Friday and Saturday once again. **

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! With 2 chapters in under a year its a miracle! lil Anyways hope you like this story I am getting more into it as time goes on and I can't wait to write some upcoming chapters.**

**Notice: I am going to rewrite this story but that won't be for a while I wanna finish it first then re write it because my writing has evolved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

For how long we walked I would say it was not over two hours before we came across something suspicious. Before then though the walk was suprisingly peaceful. Sasuke was broading as usual with his little fangirl faithfully walking beside him not saying a word to my surprise. What the emo had said to get her to be quiet I would love to know but figured I should count my blessings.

I was watching the birds play in the trees when something in the road caught my eye. It was a simple looking puddle which to an average mind wouldn't mean much considering they where common. Yet the area around here has been in a drought for the past month so a puddle in the middle of a dirt road was now rather suspicous. I tensed slightly and kept my hand near my pocket so that if anything happened I would be ready. It wouldn't be good to freak out now when it could just be someone dropped water on the spot and it had yet to dry.

A slight vibration of the puddle had me grabbing for my kunai just seconds before Kakashi was ripped to shreds before my eyes. I let out a sigh when I realized he was not dead but simply had replaced himself with a log seconds before they got him. It would be horrible to have to explain to the Hokage how two chunin killed Kohonas strongest jounin. Yes I knew the two before me to be two chunin from the mist who where known as the demon brothers.

They where well known for their snake like blades and a minor efficiency in poison. Luckily I would be ready if they did try anything as I carried any antidote to any poison they could cook up. Sure they may be semi efficient but I had been training with poison and creating antidotes for them for years. Those two where a hundred years to early if they believed they could kill me with some half-assed poison.

Well maybe I shouldn't have been thinking about their skills so much as they managed to get my hand with the blade. To my fortune Sasuke was paying attention and pushed me out of the way so that they only got my hand. How I lost my train of thought so easily made me want to kick myself.

With my mind back in the game me and Sasuke where able to bring the two down no problem. Maybe he wasn't completely inept but his attitude would have to be changed in order to be truly great.

After we brought down the two pest Kakashi walked out of the trees reading his orange book. Sakura screamed in delight at seeing her sensei alive and well when she had believed him to be dead. Sasuke simply relaxed obviously having been tense when he thought our sensei had been killed. I didn't care as I already knew of his life but I pulled a Naruto and bounced up and down in joy screaming about how he was alive.

Kakashi quickly zeroed in on my hand seeing it injured and suddenly a slight wave of nausa washed over me. They had put a light poison on the blade that struck me one that I knew was good for killing civilians but as for ninja it simply made them sick. The reason for this is because a ninja's chakra was able to burn away the poison after a few days where a civilian with little to no chakra would simply die.

I decided to play the smart card and said "Sensei I'm fine but those men where after our client weren't they?" I asked already knowing the answer. Tazuna paled when I said that and my belief in it only increased as he began to stammer about not having enough money. I wasn't paying attention as I looked in my bag for the antidote to the poison.

After he was done talking I had already taken it and was out of danger. It wouldn't even make me sick but Kakashi didn't know about it.

"Naruto we are going back to have you looked at the poison could kill you." Kakashi said not knowing what kind of poison the brothers had on their blades.

"But that would mean abandoning the mission Sensei we can't do that!" I answered back in a high tone obviously upset.

"It doesn't matter you life is in danger and I can't have that!" He said back not reading his orange book for once a serious look in his one eye.

"But.. but" I was unable to answer able to think of an answer. Then it was right before my eyes and I grabbed a kunai and jammed it in my injured hand. "There I'm draining it so can we go? Sure he didn't pay for a higher rank mission but we have you Sensei!"

He looked stunned but when both my teammate agreed with me he didn't have a reason not to and simple nodded his head yes. He then turned around and began to walk down the road with his orange book out. When he got the book I don't know but I didn't mind as we all followed him more alert then before. If this person had sent two chunin and failed there was no saying that he could bring an even stronger opponent.

I just hope next time we where just as lucky and no one has to go home in a body bag.

For another four hours we walked once again in complete silence. Only this time the silence wasn't out of companionship but terror of the unknown. We had no clue who this person would send next or how powerful they would be. Surly if the demon brothers didn't work they would send a jounin since the brothers where both high ranking chunin.

As we walked I noticed a large lake in the distance and breathed a sigh of relief. That lake told us all that our journey to the wave was nearing its end and this would be over for now. In the wave we would have more protection then here which was out in the open. Maybe the person who hired the brothers didn't know of their failure since nobody else had attacked us.

The tension in our group lessened significantly the closer we got to the lake. Everyone was just ready for a long nights sleep after such a long day and that lake told us it was almost over. Sadly for us that was not the case.

In the bushes I heard a movement to large to be wildlife and quickly attacked with a kunai throw. A loud squeak could be heard in the small clearing we where in and a white rabbit fell out of the bushes dead. Sakura screamed at me for over reacting for killing such an innocent creature but I was already getting out another blade.

The rabbit had been white but it was early summer and it should of had a brown coat. That rabbit had been used in a replacement jutsu since it was obviously raised in captivity. I noticed in the corner of my eye Kakashi also put away his book ready for a fight. To my surprise Sasuke also seemed ready for anything as he looked at the dead animal before him.

A sound then ripped through the air a sound that haunted my dreams for years. Without a second of hesitation I screamed "GET DOWN" and grabbed my two teammates threw them to the ground and dropped myself as the blade flew over our head. In my side vision I saw that Kakashi had grabbed Tazuna meaning all of us where safe.

Though that wasn't in my thoughts as I saw a mist desend upon us as the blade hit a tree not far off. I was already on my feet at this point ready to fight. Ready to kill as I waited for the man I hated with all my heart to appear before me.

He didn't disappoint as he walked from the mist behind us to grab his sword. The man who had destroyed my world so completely all those years ago.

Zabuza Momochi.

Before he even spoke a word I attacked unable to hold back the rage I had building up in me for so many years. I never even noticed the tears of gut wrenching sorrow falling down my face.

**Hope you liked it! **

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I seem to be on a role with this story. I can't seem to put my laptop(which i fixed) down lil. I keep getting ideas for the next chapter and i already have a lot of things planned out. It will definitely be a lot different then what I originally planned but I like this plan. It will have more twist and turns and you will never guess the ending mwahahaha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

All I could see was red at seeing that horrible wretched man. If he had not existed my teammates and sensei would all be alive today and not rotting in the cold hard earth. The fact that at the moment I was supposed to be Naruto never even fazed me so overcome with rage I was at the masked man.

He never even saw me coming as I aimed my kunai at his throat. Within seconds I was upon him out for blood. He was able to dodge it but I quickly turned to where he now stood and attacked again. This time he wasn't so lucky and I got him in the chest. When the kunai plundged into it I knew instantly it was a water clone as it fell into a pool of water at my feet. I screamed in rage at the fact my prey had escaped me.

Zabuza's voice then rang throughout the clearing. "Well well well looks like Kohona has gotten tougher. Won't matter though I still will kill you all and take that civilians life and the bounty my employer has on him." The man said as he began to laugh. "Now where should I hit you next with my sword there are seven areas of instant death which do you prefer?" He asked. Though he gave no time to answer as his sword came into my vision right in front of me.

I barely had time to dodge and lost my balance. I screamed once again in rage as I grabbed my sebon and threw it at the man hoping to get a hit. This particular set I was using was coated in a highly volatile poison that could kill with only a few drops. He dodged though leaving me with only a few other sebon. I hadn't packed for a trip to fight so this was getting dangerous for me.

It didn't help either that I was in this form. The jutsu to turn me into Naruto drained my chakra significantly which made it harder for me to fight. I had a decision to make would I reveal myself to this team? The answer was made for me as Zabuza attacked my team Sasuke was paralized due to the killer intent and I wasn't fast enough in Naruto's form.

I had completely forgot Kakashi was there but it wouldn't have mattered. Sometime during my short fight with Zabuza someone had attacked Kakashi who was now fighting that person. We where in a predicament that would get the weaker of us killed if I didn't do something. I barely had time to think as my disguise dropped before my teammates eyes and I blocked Zabuza's sword.

Explanations would have to be given later as I was once again locked in a battle with Zabuza. We clashed sword and kunai at some point we even ended up over the lake. It wasn't that even of a match with me fighting simply to stay alive as Zabuza seemed to be playing with me. Why was I still so weak? I had trained hours every day just so maybe one day I could kill this man. Yet his power still outmatched mine and this was a great blow to me.

Suddenly I heard a scream behind me which distracted me enough for Zabuza to get in a blow that knocked me into the water. I swam to the surface noticing the water to be strangely heavy. As I broke the surface I saw a masked person on the shore near our team obviously having been defeated by Kakashi. Who stood in front of me and Zabuza his Sharingan out and ready to fight.

"Well Kakashi you reward me with bringing out that Sharingan of yours. I must say you are a challenging opponent." Zabuza said with a hint of amusement and a lot of killer intent. I tried to get up onto my two feet while he taunted sensei but it was in vain as Zabuza started a jutsu. Which within seconds had me wrapped in water ball making me unable to breath.

"I must say Kakashi that I have never seen a genin such as this. She had on a jutsu even I couldn't detect and was even able to fight me without dieing. To bad she's going to die now she would of made a great ninja." Zabuza said.

"Narumi?" Kakashi said a look of surprise on his face. At this point my anger had long cooled and I simply waved back which was hard but I managed. This was going to be a bitch to explain later if I even survived that long. "Let her go" sensei then said a look of rage I had only seen on other time in my life flashed across his face. The same face he showed when he learned of the death of his friend at this very mans hands.

"Why should I she caused my trouble and deserves to die actually all of you deserve death." He said a deranged look in his eyes."

"I won't allow you to kill my teammates." Kakashi said with a cold voice. But he didn't even give Zabuza time to answer as he attacked. Suddenly I could breath again as Zabuza dodged Kakashi's attack. I quickly got up out of the water coughing from water inhalation. After several minutes I was able to regain my breath and saw the masked person was now up and looked as if they where about to attack Kakashi.

I ran to them but I was to late as sebon came from the masked persons hand and hit me twice in the neck having thrown them to fast for me to dodge. As darkness took over my vision I watched both Kakashi and Zabuza also fall to the sebon.

The masked man then escaped with the man I hated so as my vision went dark.

**Sorry for the shortness but I figured this would be a good place to end it. Next time Narumi tells her secrets!**

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next installment of my story Crying Kit! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

For what seemed like hours I floated in darknesss not quite awake but also not asleep. I was concious yet nothing from the outside world reached me as time passed on. It was peaceful the rage from earliers having dissapted now I only worried about what my team thought of me. How was I going to explain to them who I was? Would they even believe my story and be on my side? Or turn their backs to me like so many in the village had already done.

Kakashi I wasn't to worried about though. He was on my original team and technically I had never even lied to him. He knew me as my real name and my fake one. I had two of me that would never change sure Naruto at some point in the future might die but a part of him still lives inside me waiting for the next time I need a place to hide. He was my strength when Narumi though strong was the weakest part of me. She couldn't handle the ridicule of the village that every day Naruto endured. Which is why he would live even if the village came to accept Kyuubi.

A gentle pull down made me realize that Kyuubi my only friend to know both sides of me was trying to get my attention. I was suddenly in the room where I first the fox all those years ago. Before me Kyuubi stood in a human form whether male or female I could never tell so beautiful the form was.

"Hello Kit." Kyuubi said a sad tone in the foxes deep voice.

"Hey" I said back going to sit in the chair next to where the fox stood. "What's up?" I asked knowing that the fox wouldn't bring me here unless it was for something important. Sure the fact my team now knew my identity was somewhat important but definitely not enough to be brought back here.

"I have found something that is disturbing in your memories which needs to be addressed." Kyuubi said back and I was confused. What was there that could be so important in my memories? Kyuubi knew everything about my life from the very day I was born! surely if there was something important Kyuubi would of addressed it immediately.

I remained silent and after a few minutes Kyuubi went on. "Kit do you remember what day the funeral was for your team?" It was an odd question but I knew the answer oh so well.

"It was on August 5 about a week after they where killed." I answered back my confusion escallating as time went on.

"Kit on August 5 all you did was mope in you apartment there was no funeral." A cold feeling washed over me.

"But you where there!" I said back.

"No Kit do you remember me ever talking to you that day?"

I thought hard about the day etched so deeply into my memory and to my surprise not once had the demon spoken to me. "No." Was my answer. "But then what do you think happened that day?" I asked.

"Kit on that day around noon you had fallen asleep and suddenly woken up about 2 hours later crying about the funeral. I had believe that I fell asleep and missed the whole thing but just an hour ago I realized that a funeral for shinobi couldn't be less then 3 hours. Ninja have a special ceremony for their fallen and then adding in the actual burial there is no way you could of gone."

"What... What does that mean?" I asked as I felt my body beginning to wake. It was impossible for me to stay in here unless I was asleep so as my vision faded from the room I barley heard Kyuubis final words to me.

"Kit.. I think they might be alive." A feeling of disbelief washed over me as I awoke to an unfamiliar room.

"Sensei he.. she's awake!" I heard Sakura call as I awoke.

"Ahhh so sleepy head finally decided to wake up." I heard the lazy ninja say as I began to sit up. The room was a bright blue color that did nothing but increase the headache that was beginning to form. I groaned as I still had not a clue how to explain that their deadlast teammate was actually in ANBU. But then something more important flashed across my mind. Kyuubi's last words could they be true?

But then why would someone go through all that trouble just to fake a few ninjas death? Heck a 2/3 of them where genin so why? Suddenly an idea popped into my head that probably would wield no results but still I had to know.

"Kakashi what day was Kiyoshi's funeral?" I asked. Sure the person who did the genjustu probably got the dates correct but still it was worth a shot. Might as well cover all the bases first before jumping to conclusions. With Kakashi's almost unfailable memory about dates it would be an easy way to check.

He looked rather stunned at my question probably not expecting it from me when I had just been unmasked. After a moment of thought he gave me his answer. "Why it was August 6. I remember because that was the release of a new book I had wanted." My blood when I realized that something was very wrong. Suddenly I heard a scream in the back of my head.

"KIT! I finally got your attention something is most definitely wrong with you memory. I even the day of their death was a genjutsu.

"Why" I asked fearful for the answer.

"You did go out on your mission and yes you did get attacked but right before Zabuza's attack you memory is blank. It was almost not noticable but as I was keeping a close eye on it I realized you don't remember about 3 seconds before the man appeared."

My team was now all looking at me as I heard this news. Sure 3 seconds didin't seem like a lot but to a shinobi 3 seconds could be the difference between life and death. Why where we just learning of this now though? Why had it taken so long for Kyuubi to notice something so significant?

"I don't know why we didn't notice this before kit." Kyuubi answered back. "Though you probably want to answer your teammates they have been asking if you are alright for the past 5 minutes."

I quickly snapped back to myself and looked at my team. They looked worried and I probably would be to if my teammate had asked a question that was completely random then went off to lala land.

I put my hand behind my head and gave a nervous laugh as I tried to think of an explanaiton. Finally I just decided to tell them everything short of that I was watching Sasuke. So that is what I did.

I didn't tell them everything just how I discovered who I really was and how I came to meet Kyuubi. Sure Sakura and Sasuke didn't need to know that but still they would learn eventually and at least from me they got the correct information. The two of them looked rather stunned by the end of my explanation as for Kakashi I never could tell what he was thinking exactly.

As the two of them got up to digest the informatin I waited for them to be out of ear shot before addressing my old teammate turned sensei. "Kakashi is there any way we can open the graves of Kiyoshi and my old teammates?" I knew the question was weird but I just had to know and the only real way to was to see if the bodies where really in there.

Now the confusion was most priminent on Kakashi's face as he looked at me in horror. "What do you mean Narumi why would you want to see such a thing?" He asked his relaxd aura gone as he looked at me in question."

"Kakashi when I was unconsious Kyuubi told me some things did you know that in the time I believed the funeral to be all I had done was sleep? Kyuubi told me in the span of time he didn't remember it would of been impossible to do the funeral. Also there is a gap in my memories of the incident about 3 seconds before Zabuza showed up. How do you explain that even at that age I never forgot even a single moment. The only other thing other then a lapse in memory is genjutsu."

"But Narumi why would someone fake 3 peoples death? It makes no sense whatsoever." Kakashi answered back.

"I don't know but after this mission I will find out. Whatever is happening makes no sense but there has to be a reason for it."

We both then got up and went to Sakura and Sasuke to see how they where coping with the new information. What was ahead I didn't have a clue but something wasn't right and whatever it was I would find out. I never knew then that the information could not only cost me my life but the lives of everyone in Kohona.

**YAY for plot twist. lol Sorry for how badly written it is but I wanted to get something out I am doing a full rewrite of this story cause I'm doing a lot of things differently then when I first started writing it will all be on this story I will just take out the original chapter and put in the new one. Hope no one is to confused! **

**Please R&R**


	9. Author Note

Hi guys yes it has been quite a while since I have updated but it is for a good reason. I have debated for a while whether or not I rewrite my stories. I have decided for this as I have changed drastically as a writer. These updates will include major changes in my story such as Narumi in crying kit no longer being female. This is one of these changes though I have yet to determine whether or not I will do many changes but they will all be rewritten. The next time I update this these stories will be when I have updated all the chapters. I have decided to rewrite them all in one go and in one day replace them all so that no confusion is made. Hope you all understand.

Sayounara :)


End file.
